Blue Sky, Green Grass
by xMelloDeMx
Summary: roxas/ riku AND! roxas/axel - yaoi lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: yanki flower

Chapter 1: Yanki Flower

"I'm home." I called in to the dark space,_ great i'm talking to an empty house_. Not that I can help it, moms only been gone for a day or so; business trip to Osaka, _what's there besides fried octopus? [_I]and Sora's at a friends house,_ like he's ever home when moms not_. But I can't blame him dad's a sociopath. I turned on the kitchen, hallway, and entire way lights to make it seem as though there was someone else in the house besides me, myself, and I, man i'm such a baby. I walked up the stairs, down the thin hallway, put my bag in my small plain room, and then headed to the bathroom. "Might as well take a bath before 'daddy' come home." in habit I looked over at my reflection. messy blonde hair, blue eyes; everything the same, accept the big purplish burse on the right side of my face. "Damn that Saix, he didn't have to kick the living shit out of me just cause I wanted out of the gang." scowling, I thought about axel,_ he DID warn me, so maybe I DO deserve this._  
Around 2 am I hearted dad come home from his weekly 'home away from home' or more commonly known as the bar. I decided it would be safest to just 'pretend' that I was still asleep and that he didn't just wake me up (on a school night I might add). His steps were awkward, like a 'to drunk to even walk straight person'. The hallway light went on then off as he closed my parents bedroom door, I sighed in relief that he didn't come check on me, like he dose when he's sober _the only reason he's been drunk every night since mom left is 'cause she'll leave him if he's drunk when she's home_." what a child" I mumbled then went back to sleep.  
"ROXAS!!" I looked back at sora trying to catch up with me, so that we could walk to school together. "Figures you'd find me on the way." I said with a grin, "dont tease me, I would have walked with you but dad said you left really early, hey when THAT had happen?" he pointed to my cheek. "It's not nice to point-" "OHHH! you left the Dark Dragons??" _yes, it's a stupid name but he didn't have to say it out loud._" yeah, do you like my battle scar?" trying to hide the fact that i'm in serious pain, I laughed" come on, little brother lets go before we're late." grinning I started to walk away.' But, what happen-!"I glared at him and he knew I had no intention of telling him anything.  
Sora stayed silent for most of all the classes I had with him, not speaking to me as much as he could ...until lunch break. We walked in silence up to the roof, the place where we usually eat together when I'm actually at school.  
"Hey, Roxas." Sora said in his 'please talk to me voice." yeah?" "Remember that boy we used to play with back when we lived in England?" we moved to Tokyo when we were 6 or 7" no, I haven't been 6 in ten years" I said coldly, still walking up the stairs. "Well, he moved to Tokyo and goes to school with us now..." stopping I looked down at him." I talked to him in my PE class, he's waiting for us. I told him to meet us on the roof, so that we could catch up." smiling at me he went on walking up the stairs._ Great, that's just what I wanted to do today_.  
Sora opened the door and a bright stream of light came through the dark stair way. As my eyes adjusted to the light outside sora waved to a tall boy with long silver hair that covered some of his eye, which were a bright green, he had fare skin. He was beautiful_ did I just think that?!?!_ I shook the idea out of my mind, but I couldn't help myself. "RIKU! Hey riku!!" sora yelled over to him, he made a face at him and said" hay's for horses sora." then he looked over at me and said" wow, rox' you've grown up." He looked me up and down for a minute then said " come on don't just stand there don't you remember me?-" "ye-yeah I do its just.... nothing, umm hi long time no see?" I sat down next to soar and opened up my melon bread. It was quit for a minute until sora broke the silence with loads of questions for riku which involved asking if he'd come and stay the night at our house, which of course he said yes to.

The whole time I couldn't help but think that riku was staring at me. 'DING DONG DONG' _thank god for the bell._ I sighed in relief, but as I got up to leave with sora, riku grabbed my wrist and said in a very serious tone, "If they ever, EVER touch you again. You tell me and I'll take care of them." I tried my best to not make a scene, so I took my wrist back and looked him in the eye and said (in a shaking voice) "I don't know what you're taking about. I just got hit with a basketball that's all "_im so pathetic I sound little a shaken lion that's facing death_. I knew that he wouldn't buy it but he just looked at me and then I ,almost yelled "I have to get to class see you later" then I ran away like a child from him until I was out of the school and down at the court yard. Then I did what I never do I went under a tree and cried...  
"I'm so pathetic"


	2. Chapter 2: triangle

**Yay! Chapter 2 !!**

**Sorry, I'm really slow at this ( I was writing other stories..)**

**- I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!!**

**-yaoi..(mild. For now :D )**

**-Pairings- roxas/riku, roxas/axel, marluxia/demy(don't hate me! Blame the people they're modeled after!) and others that I still need to think up..(GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!)**

Chapter 2: triangle

I had a feeling,(woo whoo) that tonight was going to be a bad night..

Are you wondering why? Well this is why, I looked over at a laughing riku, _You give a whole new meaning to rofl, riku. _He was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

I just glared at him. " its not that funny riku." I took another sip of my soda.

He finally stopped after a minute or to, still chuckling and wiping away tears.

"what I don't know is.." he began sitting himself on my bed._ I just got a bad image. _I shook it out of my head, which made Sora look at me curiously.

" - named it that?, roxas?"

"huh? What?" I must look stupid, looking like I wasn't paying attention. _Which I wasn't._

He sighed and began again. " I said, who was the one that named it that? I mean 'dark dragons'? it sounds like a boss in an on line game." sora chuckled, riku questioned and I sighed.

" okay, this is how It went,"

I started to tell my little story.

_I walked down the stairs of the old house. _

" _oh hello roxy." I felt an arm go around my waist ._

"_What do you want marluxia?" taking his arm away from me I turned around to see the horny pink haired man, and demyx who was just standing behind him._

" _aww don't say it so coldly." He joked._

"_well, it kind of hard when your assaulting me in front of your boyfriend." demyx made a sad face that screamed 'don't be so mean to mar-mar' I still have no clue how this relationship works. _

"_its fine. Anyway, do you know what day it is roxy? No ? it's the day xemnas picks the gangs name!" he and demyx made a little squealing noise as they thought about it._

" _What are you going to do marluxia?" I knew something was up, I mean who was the one that convinced xexion that dying your hair blonde and black at the same time, and by your self, wouldn't turn your hair blue? Don't ask how I know that ..we use a lot of hair products._

_He made an astonished look and said oh-so dramatically. " Why would you think that roxy? I mean I was only going to tell you the good news-"_

_Demyx went around his and said happily. " we convinced xemnas to change the original name !"_

"_from organization IIX to Dark dragons!" marluxia finished satisfied with his joke._

"and so that's how it was, everyone just kind of got to lazy to change the gang jackets"

They looked confused, please don't ask about the damn-

"jackets??" they said in unison.

Without saying a word I got up and went to my closet, grabbing the once worn jacket that hung on a coat hanger at the back of my closet. I showed them the back. Their mouths curled up and then.

My phone rang.

I through my jacket at them, they grabbed it and looked at it trying not to laugh at the big picture of a Romiko Tatahashi printed dragon 9 another (marly/demy joke)

" hello?"

no answer.

Confused I looked at the screen.

' One new E-mail: axel'

My mind went blank. I looked closer at the screen hoping that there was a mistake.

"axel" I muttered without knowing it. I pressed the open tab and read:

' roxas, meet me the park. 1 hr, don't B late. Axe.'

The park?? And how come he can write out 'park' and not write out 'at' or 'be' for that matter? all thoughts aside. I stared at the message long and hard.

Fine I'll meet you there axel.

" what was that message?"

I turned to see riku standing over me. Complete seriousness in his eyes. I blushed and pushed my phone in my pocket.

"nothing, im going to go get more soda." I put on my checkered hoodie. Leaving to room as fast as I could, and out of the house only to be stopped by my dad.

"Roxas? Where are you going so late at night?" He was coming through the door when I ran into him, making his briefcase fall out of his hands.

"umm. To get more soda , we ran out so if you'll excuse me I-" I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. Making me wince, he let lose but the force still partly there.

" are you going to go 'hang out' with toughs gang bangers again?" he looked worried and frustrated at the same time, if that were possible.

"Dad I don't do that anymore."

"since when?"

"two days ago.." I looked away, he must think im joking.

Pulling my arm away I stepped out side and said.

" I'll be back in an hour. I promise."

Hoping that would be enough, I started to walk away.

" You better be. Stop worrying your mother."

And that was that, I walked away heading towards the park.

The walk wasn't that long and I wondered if he would even be there. I kicked up stones. Then I finally made it.

"good, I thought you wouldn't show."

He flashed his bright green eyes at me a smile on his pretty face.

_What the hell is wrong with me lately ?! Why is it that all men are attractive to me now?? Is there a gay vibe going around?_

Blushing I said. " you told me to be here in an hour so im early not late."

"not to me I've been here for a while"

"Why?"

I was confused. Why would he be here for so long?

"why? You don't remember?"

The look on my face told him I didn't. Smiling sadly he walked closer to me ,I robotically backing away. I hit a street light, he still walking forward until…

I could feel his breath. His gaze steady.

" I met you here." he looked down, I blushed.

I vaguely remembered that rainy day.

" you were soaked…" I said remembering.

" you are a lot happier now…"

"What?" I said .

He lifted his head , of corse I noticed that our lips were super close. But I was still confused, happier?

" before, you would be like a robot. You didn't show emotion. It was really scaring me. But then.."

I gasped as he put his arm around me lifting my chin up so that he could see my face.

" You smiled.."

I was confused, still what was he trying to..

Do?

I felt his lips on mine. Being ever so gentle. I was shocked but then I let it all sit in and closed my eyes kissing back.

Unfortunately, it last as long as I would have liked.

He let me go.

" I love you, roxas." and he was gone, well he walked away.

I slid to the ground. At a lose of words.

_Why did that happen? I don't understand._

I got up and went to the swing set, sitting down not moving at all. Trying to take it all in.

I think I started to cry, it was to much to take in.

_But then what about riku?_

time together is just never quite enough.

_Then do you love axel?_

When you and I are alone I never felt so at home.

I was remembering a song that sora used to sing.

Saltwater room.

What will it take to brake the sent of love?

I sang along with the music in my head, not caring who would see.

"so tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"All the time"

Surprised I looked up to see who it was that answered me.

" riku?"

He smiled down at me only a foot away.

_I didn't even hear him coming._

I blushed brightly at his hand that was now on my face whipping away a tear.

" how hid you fin-" I began only to have him cut me off.

" I peeked at your phone." he smiled at me his eyes shown brightly threw his long silver hair.

"What?! Why? Don't yo-"

He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

But this one lasted much longer.

Riku pressed his lips against mine, hard.

I let a moaned leave my lips, pushing into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around the silverette's neck. Riku pushed his tongue against my lips causing me to gasp, giving him full access to my mouth. Our tongues swirled around each other fighting for dominance, a fight Riku easily won. I could feel my lungs tightening and whimpered. We pulled away, both of us panting.

He backed away a bit; our bodies still together.

" Roxas…" His face was red, either from the kiss or lose of air.

"Riku."

I pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you."

I don't remember which one of us said it, maybe us both.

We moved closer, finally into a kiss.

It was like we've kiss before.

So natural. So good.

Not like a second kiss at all.

I let it all go on, even though axels words still made my heart pound.

But so did rikus.

Hard.

Soft.

Sweet.

A bitter love.

I realized that I just made it harder for one of them.

" I love you, riku"

_Maybe._

**Yay! Im done!**

**Arg!**

**I just made writing this 10X harder!**

**(or hotter!) **

**So who will he pick? Now that I just totally changed the story!**

**COMMENT!**

**Tell me who u want and maybe I'll go with it.**


End file.
